Mami
Yoko (ヨウコ or ようこ), known as Mami (まみ or マミ) online is a sixteen year old girl who got trapped in the popular MMORPG known as Elder Tale during an event known as the apocolypse. Mami plays the game as a level 90. Assassin with the subclass of a Animal Tamer. Appearence (In Game) Mami's stature in game is very similar to her real life one thus she experienced very little trouble during the beginning of the apcolypse like many other players did. She is tall with lightly tanned skin and a svelte build. Her hair in game is dark blonde brown and straight just reaching her shoulders it is worn loosely halff up and half down with a fringe parted in the center and pushed to the side. Her eyes are dark grreen and very reflective of her emotions. Because she plays as an elf her ears are also pointed but are often hidden by the black knee length cloak she wears. The clock is pinned in front of her neck by a small silver oak leaf pendant. She wears a dark red long sleeve shirt with black, leather arm guards, a black piece of fabrice that sits on her rib cage.This is worn with long black pants and are dark grey sash and dark brown leather shoes. When she's not dressed in her combat gear Mami tends to wear traditional style clothing. Her main weapon is a bow and arrow with knives as secondary weapons. Personality Outside of Game History Story What does your character do during the story. What is their story? If involved in any archs please state the name of arch then explain what happened. Stats Here you include the level of stats you're character has. Please delte the list stating what each category stands for and effects once you're done. If you want you can also include a list of you're character's skills. HP = Health = This determines how much health you're character has. These are regerated slowly over time or can be restored with potions. They can also be restored by letting you're character rest. MP= Magic Points = These determine how many spells or magic techniques you're character can preform at one time. They regerate slowly over time or can be restored with potions. They can also be restored by letting you're character rest. STR = Strength = Increases the damage of melee attacks. It also decreases the damage done by opponents on you're own character. DEX = Dexterity = increases the damage of ranged attacks. It also increases the critcal attack rate and evasion rate of characters. INT = Intelligence = Increases the damage of magical attacks, also increases the amount of HP and increases the time that certain spells may last. WIS = Wisdom = Increases the hit rate of a character, increases the MP level of a character. Total = The total of all stats except for HP and MP. It may not exceed 1000 meaning you can have 200 across all the categories but also keep in mind classes and races may effect the amount of points you can have in each category. Interesting Facts Extra facts about your OC References Any References go here please. Category:Females